Experiences of all kinds part 1 of 2
by animefan28
Summary: Haruhi finds a deeper meaning in the phrase "Experiences of all kinds" she makes a bold move...... but now she fears she went too far. TamaxHaru Please read and Review Lemon in part 2!


A/N: This is my first non Naruto story!! lol And of course it had to be an Ouran high school host club one! Naturally it's a TamaHaru. This is part one of two. There's no lemon in this part, but there will be in part two...maybe. lol There's no real plot to this, its just meant to be an eventual romantic story about my favourite Ouran pairing! Please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate my readers comments, especially if you fav or alert a review would be nice!! Also this tory takes place in the current Ouran timeline so thats chapter 62 right now!

* * *

Haruhi was running. She was running faster than she ever had run in her life. Images, tastes and smells of the past 10 minutes still lingered on her mind. She hurriedly made her way out of the school grounds and looked around for a bus to board. Any bus would do, she didn't care where she ended up, but right now she just need to get as far away from Ouran and _him_ as possible.

Relief overwhelmed her as she spotted a public transport bus waiting at the stop just ahead. _At least something's going my way today. _She thought, as she tried to forget what had just happened.

Haruhi boarded the bus, and was glad to see it pull away from the stop soon after. Even though she had ruined many things, she still had a suspicion that he would try to come after her. Once he got over the shock that is.

_Why...why did I do that!? What was I thinking? Oh, the look on his face was enough to tell me that he...damn I just wish I could take it back!_

In an attempt to calm herself down, Haruhi sat in a vacant seat and tried not to think about the horrible situation she'd gotten herself in. But recent memories soon started to creep up on her, and she couldn't help but once again recall the humiliating situation that now landed her taking an unknown bus to god knows where.

_Flashback_

"_Haruhi? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd left already." _

"_Oh Tamaki-Senpai! Oh well my dad's having friends over tonight, so I asked Kyouya-senpai if I could use the clubroom to study for a bit. There's a big math test on Monday, and I want to make sure I'm prepared, and since I'm meeting Mei-chan tomorrow I wasn't sure if I'd have time this weekend to get much studying done, so...that's why I'm here."_

_Tamaki looked at Haruhi, puzzled, it was unusual for her to give such a long almost rambling explanation. _

_Haruhi too had realized that she was very out of character just now. Well she had been out of character around Tamaki for a while now. She thought it would get easier to cope being around him, after she finally realized her feelings towards him. But she was very wrong...if anything it seemed like it was getting harder to be near him every day, and not be able to do anything about how she felt. She was smart enough to know that this wasn't just some crush or infatuation, but she didn't want to ruin things by confessing to him. She was convinced that he would reject her, or react badly. Although ever since the incident with Hikaru, he stopped calling her his daughter, he still didn't treat her any differently. Which is why Haruhi was very nervous to be alone with him._

" _Do you need any help studying Haruhi? I may not be as well versed in math as Honey-senpai is, but I still do very well so..."_

"_No!"_

_Tamaki stared_

"_I-I mean, no it's okay...I can study by myself. More importantly, what are you doing here senpai?"_

_Tamaki looked at her curiously, he had been aware of her change in attitude towards him for a while, but he was still unsure what was the cause of it. _

"_I came back because I forgot some important documents my father left me. I'm supposed to read over them in preparation for a meeting we have next week. Ah here they are!" He said and went to retrieve his folder that was on one of the desks._

_Walking to the desk, he passed by Haruhi...a little too close for her comfort and she caught a whiff of his smell. His distinctly Tamaki smell. It was unlike Haruhi to get so caught over the way someone smelled, but she had noticed it enough to know that she really liked the way he smelled, and it made it even harder for her to keep her emotions in check. _

"_Yup its all here!" Tamaki exclaimed, excited and relieved that he hadn't lost his documents. He was also completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Haruhi right now. He did however notice the nervous expression Haruhi was spouting._

"_Hey, are you okay?" He asked her in a serious tone. "If something's wrong, you can tell me what it is, and I'll do my best to help." _

_She couldn't hold back anymore. She turned a very dark shade of red at his comment. He really was a really good guy, and she knew that he would always be there trying to help her. But what she didn't know was if he was that way because they were friends, or because he loved her in a different way. The way he was looking at her, with such sincerity and caring in his eyes, gave her hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe he had feelings for her too._

_She was going to answer that she was fine, and that she was just tired. She was even considering asking him for a ride to the library so she could continue studying there instead. That way he wouldn't be so worried about her. But just as she opened her mouth to respond, she remembered that phrase "Experiences of all kinds". She had thought she knew what that meant, but now she wondered if that included taking risks and being bold. _

_So in a moment of insanity, Haruhi recklessly leaned her faced in to Tamaki's and instead of saying what she had planned, she kissed him. Her kiss was soft and chaste, nothing too passionate. But her heart was hammering against her chest the whole time. She had her eyes closed so she couldn't see if Tamaki had done the same, but she felt him respond to her kiss; by slowly moving his lips against hers._

_The need for oxygen made them break apart. And for a brief moment Haruhi was happy. She did something completely out of character and it paid off, he had kissed her back, so that meant he felt something for her too...right? But then she saw the look of utter bewilderment on his face, followed by a deep frown. Her heart instantly sank. It was possible that he only responded to her out of courtesy, or instinct. That's when she ran. She didn't even say anything, or wait for him to reject her. She just grabbed her school bag and ran out of the club room. _

_End Flashback _

And that's how she ended up where she is now, alone and mentally banging her head against a wall for doing something so stupid.

Once she felt she was a safe distance away from Ouran, she got off the bus and began to walk. Lucky for her the bus didn't take her too far from her home, so she could manage that walk in 20 minutes.

She knew her dad was having a friend over for dinner, and she really didn't want to be there for it, but it was better than having to deal with Tamaki right now.

Haruhi cautiously opened the door to her apartment, and was surprised to find that her dad and his friend were nowhere in sight.

She walked inside and immediately noticed a note on the table. It was from her dad. Apparently he was going on a mini vacation with his friend and would be gone a few days, he also said that he'd talked to... "What?" and asked him to... "No! He didn't?!"

Just as Haruhi was processing this new information, there was a sharp knock on the door. She groaned in despair.

Reluctantly Haruhi got up and answered the door.

"Good evening Haruhi. Ah I see you've already read the note your dad left you. Do you have your suitcase packed?"

"K-Kyouya-Senapi?!"

"Yes? I thought you'd read the note?"

"I-I did, I'm just still in shock. And besides I don't need to stay with anyone, in fact I prefer to be alone."

"I see. Well your dad thought it was for the best. He said something about being worried about you. And naturally I was the first person he called."

"..."

"Well the twins are out, I mean there's no way your dad would entrust you to them. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are busy studying for a string of exams next week. And Tamaki...well I think your dads exact words were "There's no way in hell I'll let that molester take my daughter!" Apparently he still hasn't forgotten about that one time."

"Ok. I'll get my stuff ready. Wait here."

Kyoya was surprised. He had expected Haruhi's initial reaction and shock at being treated like a little kid by her dad. But he hadn't expected that she would give up so easily. _Maybe something happened. _He thought. He too had noticed her strange behaviour lately. He knew that she was now aware of her feelings for Tamaki, and at first he thought she just didn't know how to deal with them. But now he was starting to suspect that Haruhi knew exactly what she wanted, but 

was just too afraid to say or do anything about it. If he had to describe it he'd say that Haruhi was acting like a...like a girl. Which is strange to say because she is a girl, except she never acted like one, especially when things like love or romance was concerned. But he didn't miss the longing looks she threw at Tamaki when he wasn't looking, or how much she had been daydreaming recently.

"Ok senpai, I'm ready."

"Oh! That was fast. Are you sure you have everything?" He said as he looked at the small bag she was carrying.

"Yeah, this is all I need for the weekend."

"Ok, well the car is waiting for us so lets go."

Without another word, they left Haruhi's home and made their way to Kyoya's car.

Haruhi was completely silent during the car ride. At first she was upset that her father had made arrangements, for her to stay at Kyoya's house while he was away. But she really couldn't bring herself to care that much. She just hoped that Tamaki wouldn't be there. _Oh crap! I totally forgot. Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are best friends! Don't they usually see each other on the weekends? _

Just as before they arrived at the Otori mansion, Haruhi spoke up.

"Umm Senpai?"

"What is it?"

"Tamaki-senpai doesn't know I'll be staying at your house, does he?"

"No, not yet. But I was thinking..."

"Please don't tell him!!"

Kyoya stared. It wasn't like Haruhi to speak out like that.

"Haruhi...did something happen between you and Tamaki?"

"No."

She was averting her eyes. The last person perhaps besides Hikaru, that she wanted to know about what happened was Kyoya. She knew that he had a knack for involving himself in other people's business. He would say that he did to increase his information network. But Haruhi knew that sometimes he just wanted to help his friends.

They arrived at the Ootori mansion, and Kyoya immediately had one of the maids show Haruhi to the room she would be staying at. He told her that it would be dinner soon and that since it was just the two of them, they would be eating in the small dinning room.

Haruhi went to her room and quickly changed out of her Ouran uniform; after everything that'd happened she forgot to change earlier.

Kyoya knew something happened. Sure Haruhi's strange behaviour towards Tamaki was no longer something new, but she had never completely wanted to avoid Tamaki. Recently it even 

seemed as though she wanted to be around him more. So why did she seem so determined not to see Tamaki this weekend?

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts senpai. But what are we having for dinner?"

He looked up to see Haruhi standing there, looking slightly intimidated by her elegant surroundings. He sighed. Haruhi was underestimating his information network; he would get to the bottom of this.

They ate dinner in relatively comfortable silence. Occasionally talking about the meal they were eating, or about school exams.

After dinner Haruhi had planned to get some studying done, she also had to call Mei and cancel their plans for Saturday. At first she thought Mei could probably offer her some good advice, but now she just wanted to be alone and forget today ever happened.

Kyoya noticed Haruhi's defeated attitude, but decided to let it slide. He knew he wasn't going to get any answers from her, so he let her go to her room and he made his way to his.

Once inside his bedroom Kyoya took out his cell phone and dialled an all too familiar number.

"Hello, Tamaki?"

"Yeah...listen I have something important to discuss."

"No everything's fine."

"It's..."

"Okay but..."

"Yes I get it, it's just that..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE AND LET ME TALK!?"

"Ahem, it's about Haruhi."

"..."

"Tamaki?"

"What happened?"

"Because of certain circumstance she's staying over at my house this weekend. And I can tell something's wrong."

"Oh ,just tell me!"

Kyoya listened carefully as Tamaki told him about his encounter with Haruhi. It became clear to him what Haruhi's problem was, and that Tamaki was of course still an idiot.

"Okay Tamaki, now how do you feel about it?" _This idiot better get it by now, If he doesn't understand how he feels, I swear I'm going to go over to his house and spell it out for him clearly. _

" I see...what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I can help you with that but...if it fails we're both dead. So because of the risk factor I require some form of payment."

"Yeah that'll work. Fine, I'll call you tomorrow when we're ready."

"Okay. And Tamaki...don't screw this up. Bye."

And with that Kyoya began making calculations for tomorrow. It was a simple plan and there should be no problems, but he wanted to be sure he was fully prepared. He also had another job to do. _Hmmm how do I make Haruhi realize she's an idiot too?_

TBC...

A/N: I had someone ask me about this so here's an edit to clear something up in case anyone gets confused: Kyoya is the only one who I wrote talking on the phone. Did you guys get that? Tamaki is on the other line but naturally when you're an outside perspective you don't hear the other person and only understand part of the conversation(the part we hear outloud in this case Kyoya.) I hope people like it. Part two will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Silent readers really don't do anybody any good, reviews help out, so please if you like it any comments would be appreciated.


End file.
